


I Don’t Have A Choice-I Never Did

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Blade Runner 2049 (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, He’s a creep but you already know that, Sadness, monologues, pretty angsty, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: Some of Luv’s thoughts, pre-movie.





	I Don’t Have A Choice-I Never Did

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve had this idea since I saw the movie, but I wasn’t sure quite how to phrase it. Hope you enjoy!

“How are my sales today,” Wallace asks. He doesn’t have his sensors roaming around, but of course he knows it’s her. He always does. 

“Not very good, Master,” Luv answers. She’s trembling a little, no matter how hard she tries to quell it. Hopefully he won’t notice it. 

“Fool,” she thinks. “Of course he will notice.” He always does. 

“Hm,” he says, head tilted off into the distance. 

Her mechanical heart is beating heavier than before. 

Her creator stands and crosses the room to stand directly in front of her. He looks towards the box that holds the sensors. She crosses the room and grabs the box. 

“How long have I had these ones,” he asks. 

“Six and a half months, sir,” she replies immediately. 

“Hm,” he says again. “I will have to get them replaced soon.”

”Should I place the order now,” asks Luv. She hopes to get away from this conversation as soon as possible. 

“No,” he responds, waving a hand. “You can do it later. Just plug this one in for now.” 

Luv takes the piece from its place in the box and attaches it to its other half. The sensors in the box immediately come alive and start flying around. They all focus on Luv. 

“Anything else going on,” asks Wallace. They’re standing very close together now. Luv doesn’t flinch as he brings his face to hers and kisses her cheek, her ear, her neck. 

“No, Master,” she answers. She is still cool and collected;he will not take that from her too. 

She is always uneasy around her creator. He is a powerful man, driven by greed, virtually limitless in what he can do. And of course he created her, a perfect Replicant, to be his secretary and...personal assistant. He didn’t need a Joi;he only needed her, his Top Angel. 

“Do I have any appointments today,” he asks as his hands move towards her blouse. 

“Yes,” she says. “One at 13:30 with a city council-“ her breath hitches as her blouse is unbuttoned and quickly tossed to the floor. “With a city councilman.” 

“Cancel it,” he commands. Her bra is quickly being unclasped. 

She exits the room a few minutes later, hair slightly undone, buttons fastened haphazardly.

”Remember to cancel my appointment,” he calls after her. 

“Oh, yes,” she says, looking back, feigning confusion. He likes her to do that. “I had almost forgotten.” 

“It would be wise to remember, Angel,” says Wallace. 

“Of course,” she replies. 

She turns back around and walks quickly down the hall, eager to be out of there. 

When Luv is talking to a friend on the phone later, they ask, “Why do you stay with Wallace?” 

Luv looks into the distance for a second, then answered, “I don’t have a choice. I never did.” 


End file.
